Overleg:Ongerepte natuur: vier vreemdelingen
Wooow, :O echt geweldig, zo'n lekkere wat oubollig aandoende (positief bedoeld :p) avonturenroman, twee duimen omhoog! :D Heeft Chilonides deze ook geschreven onder 't pseudoniem Eliah Gréco? :p Want mss zou Goodwin dit dan in 2009 hebben kunnen uitgegeven?!? 't zou echt een fantastische toevoeging zijn, is weer iets helemaal anders voor de literatuur in Libertas. (((sowieso kijk ik de spelling wel nog even na, want je schrijft wel wat d/t-fouten :p))) Echocho aug 14, 2010 12:18 (UTC) :Klinkt uistekend! Ik ben blij dat het je bevalt, Ongerepte Natuur is inderdaad een beetje een oubollig boek, dat was ook mijn insteek. Het gaat over vier kinderen die lid worden van een eskimostam in de diepe wouden van Siberie en door de eskimo's liefdevol worden opgenomen als stamleden. Het leven is zwaar en het werken hard, maar ze vinden er uiteindelijk liefde, geluk en grote voldoening in het simpele maar rijke buitenleven. Wanneer de tsaar van Rusland echter het idee krijgt om een gigantische spoorlijn aan te leggen door heel Rusland, komen de eskimo's plotseling in aanraking met een hele nieuwe cultuur, en ontmoeten deze "primitievelingen" plotseling de "beschaving" van tsaar Nicolaas. Ik wil er een episch avonturenverhaal van maken. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 14, 2010 12:25 (UTC) :Een paar leuke afbeeldingen zouden het geheel nog aantrekkelijker maken. -- aug 14, 2010 12:36 (UTC) Daar twijfel ik niet aan. Dan oogt het minder als één brok tekst en ziet het er leuker uit. Ik zou het leuk vinden als Goodwin Publishings dit zou willen uitgeven. Als het verhaal te lang wordt zou ik het kunnen opsplitsen in twee of in drie delen. Heb je het al gelezen? Als je nog tips hebt of opmerkingen, zet dan graag hier op de overlegpagina neer. Dit is het eerste serieuze lange verhaal wat ik hier schrijf en ik zuig het allemaal vrijwel spontaan uit m'n duim dus er is vast wel iets op aan te merken (naast de spelfoutjes). :) Mellisánder Chilonides aug 14, 2010 12:43 (UTC) :Je zou het misschien best ook door een derde laten proof reading en de afbeeldingen toevoegen voordat je het aan Goodwin Publishings voorlegt. Succes gewenst! -- aug 14, 2010 12:54 (UTC) ::Zo, (tot nu toe) helemaal gelezen en nagelezen :)! Ongelooflijk dat je zoiets uit je duim kunt zuigen :D, knap en spannend! Splitsen is misschien wel een goed idee als het totaal echt 1200 bladzijden beslaat (mss in twee of drie?) Maar schrijf voorlopig maar lekker alles vol op deze pagina :p. Goodwin wil dit natuurlijk heel graag uitgeven! Ook onder naam van Gréco??? Jij kunt dan (later) op je gemak wat prentjes voorzien... Echocho aug 14, 2010 13:03 (UTC) :Ik ben blij dat het je bevalt! Inderdaad, ik maak weer gebruik van Gréco, die naam bevalt me. :) Mellisánder Chilonides aug 14, 2010 13:06 (UTC) voltooid Het eerste deel van de trilogie die ik gepland heb is nu voltooid. Ik ben er goed over te spreken, en er zullen nu nog twee delen volgen met de belevenissen van N'lokir en zijn broeders en zuster, zijn medejagers, zijn stamgenoten, zijn aangenomen familie, zijn vrouw Hakailán en hun nazaten. Ik hoop dat jullie het mooi vinden! Mellisánder Chilonides aug 14, 2010 13:37 (UTC) :Zeker! Opnieuw heb ik nog, als goede uitgever :p, een aantal praktische vraagjes: :*Is het de trilogie Ongerepte Natuur die 1200 bladzijden telt of telt dit eerste deel op zich al 1200 blz. :s ? :*Als elk deel deze lengte heeft, lijkt het mij best voor elk deel een afzonderlijke artikelpagina aan te maken. Is Ongerepte Natuur dan de titel van het eerste deel of van de hele trilogie? Krijgt elk deel dan een aparte titel (een beetje als de Twilight-saga, het ene boek noemt: New Dawn, Eclipse... etc als je die kent) :*De inleiding vermeldt nu Chilonides. Heb je dan liever dat dan z'n pseudoniem, of beiden? Echocho aug 14, 2010 13:50 (UTC) Ik dacht eraan deze pagina te hernoemen naar Ongerepte Natuur: Vier Vreemdelingen, en dan het tweede deel Ongerepte Natuur: Stammenoorlogen en het derde deel Ongerepte Natuur: De Spoorlijn. Ik vermeld liever het synoniem. Als je het gelezen hebt (helemaal) wil ik graag horen of je het wel wat vind. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 14, 2010 13:53 (UTC) :Ja, uitstekende titels! :) (vergeet wel niet de spatie na 't dubbele punt, sorry, ik ben wat van een muggenzifter op dat vlak :p). En dit eerste deel vind ik alvast fantastisch :D. Je kunt gerust een tijjjjjd wachten met de andere twee delen, anders ga je 't misschien vervelend vinden of zo... Echocho aug 14, 2010 14:01 (UTC) Dan zal ik je advies zeker ter harte nemen! Bovendien is het niet realistisch dat een schrijver in 1 jaar tijd drie boeken van 1200 pagina's uit de mouw schudt. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 14, 2010 14:06 (UTC) ::Inderdaad, dan is dit zogezegd uitgegeven begin 2009, goed? (met De Zee en Mijn Woning eind 2010) Dus dit deel telt 1200 p., nog ff checken voor alle zekerheid. Echocho aug 14, 2010 14:08 (UTC) :Ja, dat klopt. Ik moet trouwens nog wat foutjes verbeteren, ik zag er net één: Ílen zag het meisje als de dochter die ze nooit had gehad, wat niet klopt omdat ze de moeder van Hakailán is. Die had ik pas later bedacht, vandaar. :) Mellisánder Chilonides aug 14, 2010 14:17 (UTC) ::Oké! Let op, als je met meerdere tegelijk aan een pagina bezig bent, kun je Bewerkingsconflict krijgen en zo gaat wat je net schreef verloren, daarom geef ik je de raad als je iets geschreven hebt het eerst te kopiëren, om je werk niet te verliezen :) Echocho aug 14, 2010 14:19 (UTC) :Bedankt voor de tip! Dat zou inderdaad vervelend zijn, een heel stuk overnieuw te moeten schrijven. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 14, 2010 14:23 (UTC) Indeling De cover wou ik sowieso al doen :p. Plaatjes weet ik nog niet zo, zal wel ff duren. Maar misschien is een indeling in een aantal hoofdstukjes wel een goed idee? Echocho aug 14, 2010 14:52 (UTC) :Ik heb wel steeds in gedeeltes geschreven wat het gemakkelijker maakt het in hoofdstukjes te verdelen. Als je dat voor me zou willen doen zou ik dat wel op prijs stellen, als je denkt dat het daardoor leesbaarder zal worden! ;) Mellisánder Chilonides aug 14, 2010 14:55 (UTC) Leuk! Leuk gedaan! Ziet er mooi uit, die afbeeldingen. Het is inderdaad echt een ouderwetse avonturenroman geworden zo. :) Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 12:20 (UTC) :Inderdaad :). Kopstuk ga 'k niet opgeven voor nominatie voor etalage, want twee boeken zou 'n beetje te veel van 't goede zijn en deze zou ik nu eenmaal graag in de Etalage zien. Echocho aug 15, 2010 13:30 (UTC)\ Kopstuk zou een goede kanshebber zijn. En vind je deze echt zó goed? 't Was enkel een probeerseltje! :) Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 14:01 (UTC) :Als je het mij vraagt is Kopstuk zelfs nog beter: er gebeurd meer in en er zit ook meer spanning in. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 14:07 (UTC) ::Maar, ik moet eerlijk zijn, het artikel van Vier Vreemdelingen oogt ook gewoon leuk, aantrekkelijker. Ik denk dat die erg goed zou staan voor nieuwe (en ouwe) bezoekers op de hoofdpagina bij etalage. En 't is toch bij Goodwin uitgegeven, dus de eer gaat toch ook voor een stuk naar mij :p. Echocho aug 15, 2010 14:37 (UTC) :Klinkt goed, bedankt voor de lof! Het zou fijn zijn als veel mensen het boek lezen (en de vervolgen erop) en als ze dan ook zo goed willen zijn om te klikken op het icoontje van de uitgeverij van die boeken om de rest van haar juweeltjes te lezen. Ik heb eens rondgeneusd op Lovia, de Engelse variant van Libertas, maar haar literatuur haalt het niet bij de onze (en bestaan vooral ook uit vertaalde werken). Misschien dat dit inderdaad nieuwe gebruikers hierheen brengt, of oude gebruikers opnieuw interesse geeft. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 14:48 (UTC)